warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 3
Hoofdstuk 3 Na zonhoog stopte het met regenen. De wolken bleven weliswaar dreigend hangen, maar er vielen niet langer druppels uit de lucht. Enkele krijgers kwamen de open plek op en Meidoornlicht's jongen sprongen spetterend in de plassen."Voskit!" klonk het boos. Roggevlam sprong half glijdend richting de kampingang en griste zijn zoon weg bij de struiken."Hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen?! Ga het kamp niet uit!" Hyacintvlam en Natstorm schudden hun vochtige pelzen uit."Wat is er nu weer gebeurt?" vroeg Zeggepoel aan Meidoornlicht."Voskit." miauwde die somber."Hij moet echt leren zijn oudere krijgers te gehoorzamen." zei ze zachtjes."Wat als hij nooit gaat luisteren naar zijn mentor?" Kersenlicht stapte de kraamkamer uit."Hyacintvlam was ook een pootvol." zei ze plagerig."Kijk eens wat een fijne krijger ze nu is. Maak je niet zo dik, Meidoornlicht. Roggevlam voed hem wel op als dat nodig is." Meidoornlicht knikte."Je hebt gelijk. Heidekit! Let op je tellen!" haar dochter probeerde de kraamkamer uit te glippen."Ze hebben echt bijna een ''oppas ''nodig. Dit wordt echt hun dood. Beukkit! Voskit! Kom terug." haar zoons klaagden luidruchtig. Modderstreep kwam langs en schoof ze ruw opzij."Kijk uit waar jullie lopen!" snauwde hij humeurig."En als ik ook maar een glimp van jullie vier zie tijdens de Grote Vergadering..." hij kneep zijn ogen dreigend dicht."Jullie lopen ons krijgers alleen maar in de weg! Ga ergens anders spelen." Meidoornlicht zuchtte."Kom hier, jonkies." Roggevlam joeg zijn kits de kraamkamer binnen en wandelde vervolgens naar Ada toe."Zeg, sinds jij nog geen echte Clantaken op je hebt... zou jij misschien op Voskit kunnen passen? Hij zet zijn broers en zusjes op om met hem mee te gaan en te proberen ontsnappen. Meidoornlicht en ik hebben onze poten al vol met onze dagelijkse taken zonder dat we constant een oog op hem moeten houden. Misschien kun je hem eens uit wandelen nemen? Dan zal zijn honger voor vrijheid en avontuur een beetje gestild worden." Heemstroos en Sparster babbelden bij het medicijnhol. Toen kwam de leider naar Roggevlam en Ada toewandelen, net op tijd om hun gesprek te horen."Dat is een goed plan." zei hij. Roggevlam boog zijn kop voor zijn leider."Bedankt, Sparster." Plots klonk er een donderend gerommel. Een bliksemflits was enkele seconden daarvoor door de lucht geschoten."Laten we hopen dat het niet weer gaat stormen. Ik vind het rot om heel de dag in een hol te zitten wachten..." Ada knikte."Voskit! Kom, we gaan naar buiten." het roodbruine jong piepte opgewonden en volgde de zandkleurige poes het kamp uit. Ada hield hem heel goed in de gaten; als hij nu ontsnapte maakte ze helemaal geen kans meer om Clanleerling te worden. Het schoot haar tebinnen dat ze Stormpoot nog niet had gezien. Zodra de regen was opgehouden, was hij het leerlingenhol uitgeschoten alsof zijn leven ervanaf hing."Is het vanavond echt Grote Vergadering?" vroeg Voskit opgewonden."Ja." zei Ada, uit haar gedachten gesleurd."Cool!" piepte het roodbruine katertje."Mag ik gaan? Alsjeblieft? Ik weet zeker dat als je me tussen je voorpoten verstopt niemand me gaat zien!" Ada schudde haar kop."Nee. Ik mag de krijgscode niet overtreden. Wat zal je moeder wel niet van me denken als ik dat doe?" Voskit boog zijn hoofdje."Beloof je dan dat je erover verteld als je thuis komt?! Beloof je het?! Als je het niet doet, dan ga ik de volgende Grote Vergadering wèl mee, of je het nu wilt of niet!" Ada grinnikte."Natuurlijk." ze gaf het jong een por op zijn hoofd."Hé!" riep hij speels. Hij viel Ada aan en de zandkleurige poes plofte neer op de natte bosgrond met Voskit bovenop haar. Het kleine katertje bewerkte haar buik met zijn achterpoten."A-auw!" lachte Ada. Ze schoof het jong van zich af. Wat was hij sterk! Plots drong er een bekende geur haar neusgaten binnen. Stormpoot. Ze schoot overeind en keek om zich heen. Stormpoot stond bij de rand van een subtiele klif verderop. Hij keek met een gebroken blik en nietsziende ogen omlaag."Stormpoot!!" krijstte Ada. Zijn poten verlieten de grond en hij schoot omlaag de diepte van het ravijn in. Ondertussen was Ada naar hem toe gevlogen. Ze hing half af de rand van de klif en had haar tanden diep in zijn nekvel geboord. Stormpoot grauwde woedend."Laat me los! Laat me sterven!" schreeuwde hij."Nooit!" gilde Ada tussen zijn vacht door."Hoe ''durf ''je!" ze sleurde hem omhoog en kwakte hem tegen de zanderige grond. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen."Hoe ''durf ''je?!" jammerde ze. Ze schokte van de snikken en veegde met haar poot over haar gezicht."Na ''alles ''wat Sneeuwzang heeft opgegeven zodat wij terug naar huis konden! Hoe ''dùrf ''je?!" Stormpoot keek haar verbijsterd aan. Ada draaide zich om en met een laatste blik op haar vriend rende ze weg."Voskit?!" riep ze. Het roodbruine jong was spoorloos verdwenen. ''Oh nee... ''wanhopig zocht ze tussen de struiken."Voskit!" Het begon opnieuw te regenen."Oh nee! Dan zal ik zijn geurspoor niet kunnen volgen!" ze rende terug naar de plek waar ze hem het laatst gezien had en speurde de grond af. Zijn geur was al verdwenen. Bovendien was ze geen Clankat en had ze niet zo'n goede neus als Zeggepoel of Natstorm."Voskit!" riep ze."Geef alsjeblieft antwoord! Ik meen het!" het bleef stil. Buiten het ruisen van de regen was er geen piepje te horen. ''Wat moet ik doen? Zou ik terug naar het kamp gaan en versterking vragen? Ja, dat lijkt me het beste. ''Ze sprong richting het kamp en algauw doemde de ingang op vanuit de regenachtige mist. Zeggepoel stond op wacht."Help!" riep Ada."Voskit is verdwenen!!" Meidoornlicht dook op achter de witte poes."Nee!" miauwde ze ongelovig."Ik had het kunnen weten! Roggevlam!" haar partner schoot de doorntunnel uit en verdween in de mist."Oh SterrenClan..." Meidoornlicht vloog achter hem aan. Ada legde haar oren in haar nek. Bliksem flitste door de lucht, gevolgd door het gerommel van donder. De storm was nog niet klaar met hen. Het zou een natte Grote Vergadering worden. Ada zette haar vacht dik op tegen de koude en sprong het struikgewas in. In de velden waar ze geleefd had met Carrie had ze vaak moeten rennen achter prooi, of gewoon terwijl ze lol trapte met haar zusje. Ze kon goed rennen. Ze kon snel rennen. Ze kon behendig voorwerpen ontwijken zoals struiken, rotsen, boomstammen en stronken. Haar klauwen schoten diep de aarde in en met een machtige sprong zette ze zich af. Gevallen bladeren vlogen in het rond. De regen sneed in haar gezicht en ze kneep haar ogen halfdicht, maar het gevoel... het rennen... even maakten de donkere wolken plaats voor een helderblauwe lucht en een felle zon, en de grond onder haar poten veranderde in zand en taai gras. De koele bries vloog langs haar gezicht en haar donzige vacht werd tegen haar flanken gedrukt. Toen werd ze teruggezogen naar de werkelijkheid en rende ze nog sneller. Hoofdstuk 2 ���� Hoofdstuk 4 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind Categorie:Zang van de Storm